Feel Again
by willowpowered
Summary: Joyce has just been buried – our girls need to heal.


**Feel Again**

**Pairing:** Willow Rosenberg/Tara Maclay.  
**Rating:** NR-17.

**Comments:** Joyce has just been buried – our girls need to heal.

**Disclaimer:** Willow, Tara and any other characters that appear in Buffy the Vampire Slayer are the property of Mr Joss and Mutant Enemy etc. etc. etc. No breach of copyright is intended by me, I am just a fan expressing my ummm fan-ness.

**X X X X**

The service had been lovely. All of Joyce's loved ones saying their final farewell in their own way.

Tara had been watching over everyone, trying to provide support to anyone who needed it. While her concern for Buffy and especially Dawn had been considerable, it was Willow who worried her the most. After her initial panic and outpouring of grief, the redhead had become withdrawn.

Indeed in the days that had passed since Joyce's death Willow had barely said more than a few words at once. A full sentence could almost be considered a babble.

Once the service had finished the scooby's gathered at Buffy's house to offer each other comfort. Since entering the house Willow had seemed even more distant to Tara. Her eyes seeming to dart around as she nervously clasped her hands tightly in her lap as she sat on the couch.

Tara placed a tray of drinks on the coffee table and sat next to her lover on the couch. As the blonde gently began rubbing Willow's back, the redhead leaned in to her, seemingly desperate for contact. The room fell into silence as everyone became lost in their own thoughts.

As Tara reached up and tucked a strand of stray red hair behind Willow's ear, she turned to make eye contact. Willow's eyes were full of so many emotions. Pain, sadness and the most intense fear Tara had ever seen. And then the realisation hit. _Oh God, she's terrified of losing someone else._ Tara looked down at the death grip that Willow had on her knee. _Of losing me._

Making a quick decision Tara gently pulled Willow to her feet and said their goodnights.

**X X X X**

The drive back to the dorm had been quiet. Tara closed the door behind them, making sure to lock it before taking off her jacket and hanging it up. Once that was done she moved to where Willow was standing in the middle of the room and pulled her in for a hug.

As they gazed into each others eyes Tara was about to say something when Willow moved forward and captured her lips in a kiss. The kiss was demanding, filled with the raw emotion that Willow couldn't express with words. As their mouths parted both women desperately gulped in some air. "Fuck me Tara."

Tara was taken by surprise by Willow's words. "Baby, please? I need you." Tara answered by leaning in and kissing her lover. What began as slow and gentle soon escalated into red hot passion.

Clothing puddled around their feet as hands roamed, exploring every inch of the other's body.

Once naked the lovers fell onto the bed, still kissing and touching. Tara almost roughly pushed Willow down. "On your stomach Will."

Willow had no sooner done as she was asked than Tara had straddled her hips, grinding her hot, wet centre against her lover's firm backside. Tara reached up and interlaced her fingers with Willow's, pinning her hands to the bed just above her head.

Tara was filled with an almost overwhelming need. The need to comfort and protect, to wipe away the pain that her soul mate was feeling and to give her the most intense pleasure she could. As she began to grind her hips Tara realised she needed all of those things from Willow too.

The blanket on top of the bed was providing the most divine friction against Willows skin as her lover held her down, adding to that was the most incredible feeling of Tara's body rubbing against her. They were soon moving together, Tara grinding down onto her lover, while Willow pushed up off the bed with her hips as best she could to meet each thrust.

Normally when they had sex Willow and Tara tried to be quiet, mainly due to their own embarrassment but also in consideration of their neighbours. But right now that was the furtherest thing from their minds. As Tara came hard she threw her head back and screamed Willow's name at the top of her lungs, losing control of her body as she came all over her lover.

The feel of Tara's juices on her skin set Willow off, a loud grunt escaping as she too came.

The next thing Tara knew she was on her back with a horny redhead camped between her legs. Willow peppered Tara's clit with several kisses before she moved lower to tease the blondes opening with her tongue. Tara gripped the back of Willow's head, pulling her in closer. "Oh Willow."

Her encouragement paid off as Willow entered her with two fingers, setting a fast pace as she thrust in and out. Fucking her lover with abandon Willow took Tara's clit in her mouth and sucked hard. Tara exploded, throwing her head back and screaming once again.

Tara pulled Willow up, kissing her hard before rolling them both over so that their positions were now reversed. Reaching for the bed site table, Tara took the lubricant from the top drawer and poured some onto her right hand. "You're going to take all of me in baby. Every inch of your pussy is going to feel me."

Swallowing hard Willow could only watch as Tara moved down her body to settle between her legs. Staring into her lover's eyes Tara entered her with two fingers, not surprised by the wetness already coming from her lover. _Might not have needed the lube after all._ Setting a slow rhythm Tara added more fingers until she was sure Willow was ready. Curling her thumb into the palm of her hand Tara pushed passed the resistance she met until all of her hand was inside. Willow flinched as the brief pain cause by Tara's movement was quickly replaced by the most intense pleasure.

Before long Tara's slow, almost hesitant rhythm was replaced by hard, fast thrusts. Both women were fast approaching climax as Willow rode her lover's fist. Every part of Willow was buzzing with the most incredible feelings. She had never been so full, even the most minute of movements sending huge waves of pleasure throughout her whole body.

The loud thud of the bed head bumping against the wall drowned out by the moans and screams coming from the soul mates.

At last they both reached the crest of a huge wave, crashing down as their orgasms washed over them. Eventually they both came to a stop, Tara slowly withdrawing her hand and scooting up to take a spent Willow in her arms. There was so much to say, so much to express with words that their bodies had just done for them. But as sleep claimed them both a calm washed over them that brought them peace.

The End.


End file.
